


无言之爱

by seethefuture



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture
Summary: 光州，一点虎均。现背，都是我编的。有太多想法了，很难都写出来，ooc了，莫要喷我，谢谢大家。
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Kudos: 3





	无言之爱

他总是不会用语言来表达自己的想法和感受。

李虎锡走了之后，蔡亨源有事没事总是会去找任昌均聊天，他知道最小的弟弟很依赖那个哥哥，就好像别人都叫他元虎或元虎哥，只有任昌均固执地叫着他的本名：“虎锡哥”。七个人在一起，Shownu哥的话总是很少，个头明明很壮却不善言辞，这样的人适合依靠，却不适合依赖。玟赫又总是聒噪，昌均那样成熟的性格，不奇怪他会觉得这个哥哥幼稚。基贤有时会过于严厉，而周宪与其说是哥哥，倒不如说是年龄相仿的朋友。那他自己呢？蔡亨源不知道任昌均怎么看他，也许只是当作同乡的哥哥，而后不再投入多一丝的感情。

可李虎锡总是很温柔，他会记得任昌均很多小小的、不起眼的习惯，总是温柔地看着他笑，总是会记得给他的咖啡里加点甜甜的蜂蜜。他把他照顾的很好，就好像他是他真正的弟弟那样。

所以他才如此依赖李虎锡。

蔡亨源明白，任昌均的心里大约不是把李虎锡当做哥哥看的，就好像他也并没把任昌均当做是单纯的“同乡弟弟”。任昌均和大家彼此认识的时候他也不过是刚满19岁。19岁，充其量也还只是个半大孩子。他知道这孩子因为童年的一些生活原因总是会刻意隐藏自己的本心，可在不经意间却偶尔还是会展露出自己可爱的一面，对了，他很喜欢冲李虎锡撒娇，但也好像只是冲他一个人而已。

昌均啊，偶尔也冲我撒撒娇吧。

这句话梗在喉头，几次三番，却总归还是被他咽进了肚里。

他其实可以感觉到李虎锡的离开对任昌均的打击有多大，那段时间他的眼睛总是红的可怕，蔡亨源很喜欢睡觉，可不管他什么时候醒来，他永远会看到任昌均坐在沙发上，要么盯着手机，要么就蜷着身子，把自己缩成小小的一团。他好像失去了睡眠的能力，就那样静静地坐在那里，慢慢透支着自己的生命。

蔡亨源站在房门口看着他，却也仅仅只是看着而已。他不敢上前，更不敢去讲些什么安慰他的话，因为他说不出口，也不知道该怎样说。所以他就只是看着，直到睡意再次沉沉袭来。

大家这些时日私下里其实还是一直保持着联系，李虎锡回了老家，依旧是每日健身、写歌，过着简单却充足的生活，三月的时候和公司达成了协议决定重新签约，回到首尔后大家就商量着许久未见，不如一起出去吃个饭简单庆祝，没想到被人拍了照片，在网上被大肆传播。蔡亨源看着官咖上的一片骂战，觉得自己还是应该去找任昌均聊聊。

后来他是在楼下的绿化带里发现任昌均的。他一个人蹲在那里，像一只小小的、灰色的猫。粉丝们总会说他像是只小狼，其实他根本就没有狼那么冷硬孤僻。他的性格里带着甜腻、温柔和粘人，不过是只彻头彻尾的猫罢了。

“起来，穿这么少蹲在这里，你是想被人拍还是想感冒。”蔡亨源站在他面前，居高临下地看着他。

“我不。”任昌均低着头，声音黏黏糊糊带着鼻音，蔡亨源知道他应该是哭过了，叹了口气在他面前蹲下。

“虎锡哥没错，我们也没错，我们只是朋友私下的聚会啊，为什么要说这么难听的话呢？虎锡哥要准备solo，我们也会以Monsta X的身份继续走下去，我知道大家从此就是两条路上的人了，彼此是会渐行渐远，那为什么连最后一次的机会都不愿意给我们呢？”

蔡亨源张了张嘴，最终却还是沉默，他太不擅长表达自己的感情了，于是只好默默的抱住了任昌均，抚摸着他的头顶，然后听到了怀里传来的阵阵抽泣声。

回去以后还是该好好向粉丝道个歉啊，他想到。

后来任昌均开始频繁地去健身房，蔡亨源本以为他只是想要为了这次的回归而改变以往的形象，直到后来有天在ig上刷到了有粉丝对比出来的他和李虎锡去的是同一个健身房，他这才明白过来原来任昌均他一直在趁着健身的时机跑去见他。因为不能名正言顺的见面，所以就选在会员制的健身房吗？蔡亨源苦笑，任昌均也不知道在想什么，瞒着所有人偷偷去见他的虎锡哥。他就那么重要吗？那么我呢？在你心里，我又算什么呢？只是个简单的同乡哥哥吗？

可是他没有去问，既没有问任昌均为什么还在和李虎锡见面，也没有问他在他心里他到底算是什么。因为他说不出口，所有的情绪都堵在他的心口，他像是离了水的鱼，夹杂着粉尘颗粒的空气使他窒息。他仍旧学不会如何用语言来表达自己敏感又脆弱的爱意。

于是他在任昌均的世界里，只得始终保持着那份温柔的缄默。

Fin.


End file.
